memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Thompson
|birthplace = Florence, Alabama, USA |roles = Background actor |characters = Mutated Anthony Brevelle |image2 = Mutated Anthony Brevelle.jpg |caption2 = ... as mutated Anthony Brevelle }} Mark Thompson is the comedian, actor, and broadcaster who played the mutated Anthony Brevelle in the fourth season episode . Together with fellow co-host Brian Phelps he told the audience from this experience in their L.A. based nationally-syndicated radio show which he hosts with Phelps since September 1987 on KLOS, Disney's FM station. Thompson and Phelps interviewed cast members Jonathan Frakes, Gates McFadden, Marina Sirtis, and Michael Dorn for their show on their day of shooting, Wednesday on Paramount Stage 16. Phelps and Thompson were also interviewed for the television special Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special on and for Denise Crosby's documentary Trekkies in 1997. Both were also interviewed for the TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Four" ("Make Up"), also in 1991. They told that they wore the suits and make up for 18 hours. Born as Mark LaMarr Thompson in Florence, Alabama he attended the University of North Alabama. He then worked as radio disc jockey and did several commercials before he met his future partner Brian Phelps. Their show was also brought into the television format with a short living comedy series The Adventures of Mark & Brian in 1991/1992. Star Trek stuntman Dan Koko coordinated the opening stunt sequence of this series. Thompson had featured parts in the television comedy A Very Brady Christmas (1988), the television comedy Stuck With Each Other (1989, with Michael J. Pollard), the sport drama Rocky V (1990, with Patrick Cronin and Clay Hodges), the television adventure Ring of the Musketeers (1992, with John Rhys-Davies, Corbin Bernsen, Erik Cord, Dick Butler, Christopher Doyle, Scott Jaeck, Marie Marshall, Branscombe Richmond, and Patricia Tallman), the horror sequel Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993, with Kane Hodder, Steven Culp, Leslie Jordan, and Michael Buchman Silver), the fantasy horror film Lord of Illusions (1995, with Famke Janssen and Scott Bakula), the science fiction sequel Escape from L.A. (1996, with Michelle Forbes), the comedy The Princess Diaries (2001, with Rene Auberjonois), and in the comedy Totally Baked: A Pot-U-Mentary (2007, with Ivar Brogger). He also appeared in episodes of Crime Story (1988, with Bill Smitrovich and Billy Campbell), Quantum Leap (1993, with Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, and Gregory Itzin), Cheers, Wings, Married with Children, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (with Teri Hatcher), The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr., Ned & Stacey (1995), Perversions of Science (1997, directed and with William Shatner and his daughter Melanie Shatner), Dharma & Greg (1998, with Mitchell Ryan), Ben 10 (2007, with Paul Eiding and Richard McGonagle), Madtv (2008, with Seth MacFarlane), and Dirt (2008, with Josh Clark), and had a recurring role in three episodes of Reba (2002-2003, with Scarlett Pomers and Dion Anderson). In 2002 he wrote the story and starred in the drama Mother Ghost for which he won the Screenplay Competition First Prize for Best Screenplay at the Rhode Island International Film Festival, the Best Narrative Feature Award at the Ojai Film Festival, the Festival Award for Best Narrative Feature at the Marco Island Film Festival, and the Jury Award for Best Feature Film at the Long Beach International Film Festival. More recently he appeared in the short drama Help (2008) and in the horror thriller 2:13 (2009) on which he also worked as writer and producer. External links * MThompson.tv – official site * MarkAndBrian.com – official site * * * es:Mark Thompson Category:Performers Category:TNG performers